Eternal Love
by Dracula's Dark Scribes
Summary: Vladislaus Dracula loved one woman, Neveah Advana. But she killed herself the night he was ressurcted as a vampire. Now Dracula is back along with his brides, but in the air he smells his beloved. She had returned as well. R&R.


Chapter 1 Beginnings  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own any of the characters expect our own, which we will name at the end of the chapter. Most of this story is backed up by historical reference. This story is about Dracula and Lisa, love that was eternal, but was condemned by God. One to live and one to die. If they ever met it would spell destruction for the both of them. But love makes all of us blind.  
  
The rain poured heavily on the carriage roof as it rolled down the forest path toward Transylvania. The black and sliver carriage rocked gently on the path, its brown and black horses trotting on the soft ground. The occupant looked out the window of the carriage, sighing lightly to herself, at the beauty of such a strange country. Its boundless forest, lush hills, and vast mountains covered in snow. Such a beautiful country.  
  
Lisa Antoinette-Marie Malorine looked at the numerous trees that the carriage passed. Her eyes were different from most English eyes. Her eyes had an exotic slant to them, colored in various violets and speckled in dark gold. A thick fringe of sooty lashes framed those exquisite eyes, while golden brows arched gently above them. In fact, everything about Lisa was different from the typical English girl. Her fair heart-shaped face was gentle and loving. Her lips were soft and full; her nose was straight and slender. Her golden curls looked as if it had been strung from the sun, which made her face glow like polished ivory.  
  
Her beauty did not stop there. Lisa was petite, yes, but there was nothing childlike about her form. Firm young breasts pressed against the deep purple of her gown that reached to her neck. Long sleeves covered her slender arms, black gloves covered her soft hands, and long black boots encompassed her delicate feet.  
  
Everything about Lisa shined with beauty, kindness, and a good heart. But those very things attracted all kinds of gentlemen that called upon her, trying to court her. For three years, she attended one season after another, looking for a husband, as her mother wanted, but failed miserably when one gentleman after another failed to spark anything remotely familiar to love.  
  
After the last season, Lisa once again, ended up husband-less and told her mother and father that she wanted to take a break from all the parties and balls. Her mother refused, but her father, being the understanding man that he was, agreed. He asked where she wanted to take her break, and Lisa told her father that she wanted to go to Transylvania. It was far enough away from English society, and it was a quiet country. A perfect place for her to be. Lisa's mother protested against her daughter going so far away, but her father understood that Lisa wanted to be far away from her mother, her insisting that Lisa find a husband, and England. So, Lisa's father made some inquiries and found a castle that once belonged to a Countess and purchased it. He sent a team of architects and decorators to prepare the castle along with a full staff of servants to wait for his daughter's arrival. Six months later, Lisa's father and mother saw her off toward Transylvania where her new home awaited. Lisa's father told her to stay as long as she wanted.  
  
Lisa bubbled with joy when that day came and now she was only a few miles away from her home, but Chen, her companion, friend and driver, said they would have to sleep in the town for the night as darkness was beginning to fall. The rain had stopped and formed into a light mist. The moon had risen high in the starry night sky.  
  
Lisa looked further out the window and saw the glow of lights of the town. The town looked deserted, expect candles were lite in the various building with the town. For once in Lisa's life she felt that she was home and it filled her with a quiet happiness.  
  
Chen brought the horses to a light trot and guided them in front of a tavern called "Fair Maiden". He grabbed hold of the silver pole of the seat and swooped down to the ground like a raven, his black boots making no sound as they made contact with the ground, his black cloak swooping around him. Chen was a man of honor, dignity, and integrity. He was a tall man by his society standards of China. His oval-shaped face held his Asian dark brown eyes, thin lips, and a small, flat nose. Chen's long, waist black hair was kept in a braid. His hair made his tan skin look like light bronze.  
  
Chen opened the carriage door and held out his gloved hand to Lisa. She took it and stepped out of the carriage. She looked at the tavern before her and smiled. It was a homely place. Three floors, each room lit by candles with curtains drawn.  
  
Lisa looked around the town square and decided to venture on a late night walk. She turned to Chen and smiled at him. He smiled back.  
  
"Chen, I'm going to take a walk. Take our things to our rooms. I shall return shortly." said Lisa sweetly.  
  
Removing her hand from his, Lisa began to walk down the middle of the street, looking thru the windows of the closed buildings. A slight breeze began to pick up and gently brushed her hair to one side. She heard a faint whisper in the air, but it was inaudible. But as the wind began blow harder, the whisper became more clearer. It was calling her name.  
  
"Lisa." It whispered.  
  
As it blew her hair to one side, Lisa looked toward the voice and what she saw in the window made her gasp.  
  
It was herself, yet the clothing she wore was that of the fifteenth century. Her hair was braided with flowers in it. Lisa looked herself over, but noticed in the background a dark, cloaked figure. It started walking towards her, yet she felt no fear at first until she saw its hand begin to rise, moving towards her shoulder. Lisa wanted to run away, but was frozen to the ground. She looked in the window, again, at herself and saw that she was not afraid. In fact she looked quiet happy to see the cloaked figure. Just then Lisa felt the hand grab her shoulder and Lisa jumped and gasped. She turned around to see Chen standing there, his face expressionless.  
  
"Are you alright, Lisa?" Chen asked. Lisa regained her composure and smiled at him.  
  
"Of course. It was just the wind that frightened me. I am rather tried, Chen, I should like to retire."  
  
Chen nodded and held out his arm to her. Lisa took it and looked back at the window. Staring back at her was her own reflection. Lisa shook off the incident as nothing, a simple figment of her imagination. But deep within her mind, Lisa couldn't help, but think her little encounter was just the beginning. The beginning of something awful.  
  
The sky was covered in clouds of gray and white, and a gentle wind blew here and there. The townsfolk walked around the town, purchasing goods, chatting with old friends, or simply just walking.  
  
Lisa, looking from her window, felt a smile form on her face. There were children in the town square playing with a ball. They were just kicking it around, laughing and playing. How Lisa longed for children, but her mother always loved reminding her that if she wanted children she had to have a husband first. No noble lady had a child out of wedlock, it just wasn't done. Lisa sighed sadly to herself and resumed brushing her hair. She began pinning her hair atop her head so that not a single strand fell past her neck. Pinning her hair in such a way, it looked like she had curled bangs on her forehead. Lisa then put on gold earnings, with a pearl in the center. Looking herself over, Lisa loved the way she looked. Her top was a lavender with white lace around the neck and the ends of the sleeves. Her skirt was lined with lavender and white with a thick strap of lavender around her ankles as was her bustle. Her bustle wrap was fringed in lavender with lavender ropes that attached in the back and cascaded down toward the back of her knees. Lisa's shoes were black boots that tied to her knees.  
  
Lisa grabbed her white gloves, putting them on and began to head outside where her carriage waited to take her to her new home. Lisa was looking for Chen when she noticed a man across the street staring at her. He was an elderly man, his hair white and his skin pale and wrinkled. He wore gray pants with black shoes, a white cravat, and a gray coat. The man looked, in Lisa eye, simple but friendly.  
  
Lisa smiled at the man and he smiled back at her. He began walking across the street, with some trouble as Lisa noticed. He had a gimp in his right leg as he held a cane in his right hand that Lisa had not noticed before. The kind old man stopped in front of Lisa and offered another smile to her before he spoke.  
  
"Hello. You must be Lady Lisa Malorine. My name is Father Gladavos Resane."  
  
"Greetings, Father. How did you know my name?" Lisa asked quiet surprised by what he had said.  
  
"The architect that your father sent to prepare your new home was quiet happy to tell many of us who was going to live in the old castle when he had a bit much to drink. But do not be frightened, my child. We all welcome you to our quiet and happy village." Father Resane said in a withered, but soft voice.  
  
"Oh! I was not frightened, Father. It was just that you surprise me with saying my name before I even supplied it to you. But please call me Lisa. I am only a Lady when my mother is near." Lisa, smiling at the old man.  
  
Father Resane was taken with her smile. It was so beautiful as was she like an angel. He could see why...Father Resane pushed his thoughts away and thought it best to send her on her way. She must be anxious to see her new home.  
  
"I wish we could speak longer, you and I. But it seems that time is short and you must want to see your new home. I shall send you on your way, but we may talk longer in a few days as Sunday is fast approaching. Will you come to the church in the village?" Father Resane asked, hoping she would.  
  
"I would love to Father. Nothing would please me more than to be welcomed to your church." Lisa said brightly, smiling as she did so.  
  
"Wonderful! I shall see you now Sunday. Good day, my dear." Father Resane said, smiling as he did so.  
  
"Good day, Father." Lisa said, watching him go toward his church that he spoke of.  
  
Chen walked to Lisa and placed her in the carriage. When Chen was certain that she was secure inside, he lightly tapped the horses and they were on their way. The trip to the castle was not long. When it came into view from the hills, Lisa bubbled with immense joy as she saw her new home. Castle Advena.  
  
Author's Note: This story is done by two people, hence our name. Dracula will come into the story by the third or fourth chapter. The reason for this is because we want you, the readers and reviewers, to know most of the new characters that we will introduce. The next chapters will be much longer, but the first is somewhat short because you are meeting Lisa and Chen, her trustworthy companion. Ta! 


End file.
